ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heathers: The Musical Medley
Heathers: The Musical Medley is a Medley song which is a mashup or Medley to all of the Heathers Broadway Musical songs. Singers *VoicePlay *Why Don't We *In Real Life *Sabrina Carpenter *Alessia Cara *Jordan Fisher *Olivia Holt *Madison Beer *Jessie J *Selena Gomez *Grace VanderWaal *Tori Kelly *Emily Osment *Alyson Stoner *Khalid *Hayley Williams *Jessica Simpson List of Songs *Beautiful *Candy Store *Fight for Me *Candy Store Playoff *Freeze Your Brain *Big Fun *Dead Girl Walking *Veronica's Chandler Nightmare *Blue *Blue (Reprise) *Blue Playoff *Our Love Is God *Seventeen *Shine a Light *Lifeboat *Shine a Light (Reprise) *Hey Yo, Westerburg *Kindergarten Boyfriend *Yo Girl *Meant to Be Yours *Dead Girl Walking (Reprise) *I Am Damaged *Seventeen (Reprise) Lyrics (Olivia Holt) September 1st, 1989 Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year! And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened? (Daniel Seevey) Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store It's time for you to prove You're not a loser anymore Then step into my candy store (Michael Conor and Sabrina Carpenter) Hey, mister no-name kid So who might you be? And could you fight for me Hey, could you face the crowd Could you be seen with me and still act proud Hey, could you hold my hand And could you carry me through no man's land It's fine if you don't agree But I would fight for you If you would fight for me (Sergio Calderon) I've been through ten high schools They start to get blurry No point planting roots Cause you're gone in a hurry My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den So it's only a matter of when I don't learn the names Don't bother with faces All I can trust is this concrete oasis Seems ev'ry time I'm about to despair There's a 7-11 right there Each store is the same From Las Vegas to Boston Linoleum aisles that I love To get lost in I pray at my altar of slush; Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush... Freeze your brain Suck on that straw Get lost in the pain Happiness comes When everything numbs Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain Freeze your brain Care for a hit? (Drew Ramos) The folks are gone It's time for big fun! (Drew, Sergio and Michael) Big fun! (Sergio Calderon) We're up till dawn Having some big fun! (Drew, Sergio and Michael) Big fun! (Michael Conor) When mom and dad forget To lock the liquor cabinet It's big fun! (Drew, Sergio and Michael) Big fun! (Emily Osment) The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted They'll hunt me down in study hall Stuff and mount me on the wall Thirty hours to live.. How shall I spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle I could change my name and ride up to Seattle But I don't own a motorbike Wait—here's an option that I like: Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay! Yeah! I need it hard I'm a dead girl walkin' I'm in your yard I'm a dead girl walkin' Before they punch my clock I'm snappin' off your window lock Got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walking (Layne, Tony and Earl) What did they do to you That you hate them so? Don't run from me They're all beat up Like a tackling dummy! (Jack Avery, Zach Herron and Emily Osment) Whoa, whoa! Everybody was... Swordfighting in her mouth! Yes, we're convinced it went down right in her mouth! I hope she rinsed it! She blew and blew and blew Like they were balloons She lapped us up Like a hearty stew (Michael Conor and Sabrina Carpenter) We can start and finish wars We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue The dinosaurs choked on the dust They died because God said they must The new world needed room For me and you. (Jordan Fisher and Selena Gomez) We're “damaged” Really “damaged” But that does not make us “wise” We're not “special”, we're not “different” We don't choose who lives or dies Let's be normal, see bad movies Sneak a beer and watch TV We'll bake brownies or go bowling Don't you want a life with me? Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do If you could let me in I could be good with you (Drew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, Michael Conor, Sabrina Carpenter, Alessia Cara and Alyson Stoner) Deep inside of everyone There's a hot ball of shame Guilt, regret, anxiety, Fears we dare not name. But, if we show the ugly parts That we hide away, They turn out to be beautiful By the light of day. Why not, Shine, shine, shine a light, On your deepest fears! Let in sunlight now. And your pain will disappear! Shine, shine, shine. And your scars and your flaws, Will look lovely because you shine! You shine a light. Shine, shine, shine a light. Shine, shine, shine a light. (Jessie J and Alyson Stoner) I float in a boat In a raging black ocean Low in the water With no where to go The tiniest lifeboat With people I know Cold, clammy, and crowded The people smell desperate We'll sink any minute So someone must go The tiniest lifeboat With the people I know Everyone's pushing Everyone's fighting Storms are approaching There's nowhere to hide If I say the wrong thing Or I wear the wrong outfit They'll throw me right over the side (Emily Osment, Alyson Stoner, Hayley Williams and Jessica Simpson) Stupid child proof caps! Aww look, Heather's going to Whine, whine, whine all night! You don't deserve to live! Why not kill yourself! Here have a sedative Whine, whine, whine! Like there's no Santa Claus (boo-hoo) You're pathetic because you whine! (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA (TBA) TBA Category:Songs Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Medleys